


The Wedding Must Go On..

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baby is a murderous baby, Barry and Richie are twins, Barry is my Problematic Fave, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, During Barry Season 2, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Its time for a GAY WEDDING, Jewish Barry Berkman, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie and Barry are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Post IT Chapter Two and set during Barry season 2-ishBarry is presented with the chance to meet a brother he doesn't entirely remember having and then being pulled into his brother's life after stopping the assassination of his brother's fiance. Oh yeah there's also a wedding.orFirst Richie's presumably death brother is at his hotel room and the next he's tackling Eddie to the ground just in time to save him from a bullet to the chest. What the hell is going on?
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Sally Reed, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Noho Hank/Cristobal Sifuentes, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	The Wedding Must Go On..

**Author's Note:**

> We Need More Barry x IT Chapter Two CrossOvers
> 
> I really tried doing Barry justice please don't hate me.

**BARRY**

"Today," Mr. Cousineau started class with a clap of his hands. "We’ll be visiting of roots by embodying someone in your family tree. Because as humans, as actors, we should stay humble and grounded. 

Barry observed as the entire class nodded and murmured in agreement amongst themselves. 

"Sally, start us of with a family member you look up to," Cousineau gestured at her.

Sally stood. "Well, my great great grandmother was a street artist in France. From what my grandmother told me about her growing up she was a free spirit and being in the present,"

"Thank you for sharing, Sally. She sounds like a wonderful woman," Cousineau told her. "Now pass the baton over to someone else,"

"How about your family, Barry?" Sally asked him with interested eyes. 

"My family? We, uh, we uh..." Bally stammered as he stood. "We.."

Family wasn’t something Barry really had, well, other than Fuches. Which now is extremely beneficial to him because of his career of choice. Well former career, but not really. 

Barry has come to terms with not remembering his childhood home or his family members in general.. He’s almost entirely sure he had a family once, before Fuches, but there’s nothing in his mind that proves he isn’t making them up. For a long time, in his youth, Barry tried to force his memory to show him what he wanted to see; a mom, a dad, a brother and/or sister. But it was always nothing. As if his imagination couldn’t even create a fake family to shut him up. It was always left him physically exhausted instead. 

"...We’re not really that close," Barry told the dozen pair of eyes looking at him. "It's complicated,"

Complicated isn't the term that Barry would like to use for this situation of him not having a clear memory of his family, but its the term that fit. 

"Your real last name is Berkman, which is a very German name," Nick spoke up. "Maybe your family were Nazis,"

"I’m Jewish," Barry shifted his body weight uncomfortably. 

"Nice going, Nick," Sally hissed.

Barry was raised Jewish by Fuches, even though neither of them were religious. Fuches always told him that the Holocaust didn't happen to their ancestors so they can forget their roots. He made sure it was inscribed into his dog tags, and that he'd be buried with them if anything were to happen to him during the war. He and Fuches still make room to celebrate Hanukkah every year, it was more of a routine thing than anything else. 

"Shit, my bad," Nick apologized. 

"You don't have to be close to them know a thing about your family history," Sally laughed. "I'm not close with my family,"

"Me neither," Sasha agreed. "But I know a few things, like my grandad was the first black mayor of his town,"

"That's great," Cousineau commented. "But Barry this has the baton,"

"I, uh, um," Barry's eyes shifted around the room. He didn't understand was he was so nervous. He knew these people. "The truth is I haven't seen or spoken to my family since I was thirteen,"

"What-"

"How-"

"Why-"

There were so many questions being thrown at him, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and hands begin to tremble. Barry took a deep breathe and recited what he did know about his past, "At thirteen, I was emitted into a military school and lived with a distant uncle. After military school I was in Afghanistan. After Afghanistan.. Well, here I am,"

"All that time with no connection to your family?" Natalie looked up at him with sad eyes. "Oh, Barry, that awful."

"Barry-"

"That's so sad-"

"That explains-"

"I have a therapist-"

All of their comments were hitting him like bullets and that was more painful than ironic. It was everyone felt entitled to have an opinion about his life, like everyone always felt entitled to their opinions on shit they knew nothing about.

"I'm fine!" He shouted. "I was fine at thirteen and I'm fine now,"

"You can't be fine-"

"You know what?" Barry cut Cousineau off. "I'm not. I think I should go,"

He didn't wait for a reply, Barry picked up his jacket and walked out and kept walking until he sat in his car. He felt his anger simmer beneath his skin, he needed to cool off if he is to explain himself to Sally later. He stuck his key into the ignition and the radio turned on as the car started up. Barry reached over to shut it off, but the voice emerging from it froze his entire body.

"Hey, guys! I'm Richie Tozier here at Radio City LA promoting my new Netflix special Reverse Therapy streaming right now-"

Barry's mind began blocking out the rest of the man's words as it started piecing small pictures together.

Memories, Barry realized they were memories. It was a younger version of himself sitting in a bedroom with another boy who looked exactly like him and the were laughing a comic in Barry's hands. 

_"This is great, Rich," memory Barry laughed._

_"Anything for my dweeb younger brother," the other boy, Richie, punched him in the arm._

_"Older by two and a half minutes!" young Barry protested._

_"Boys! Dinner is ready!" A voice shouted in the distance._

_"Coming, mom!" he and his brother, scrambling out of the room._

The memory faded away, leaving Barry with a single thought: Richie Tozier is his brother and he needs to find him.

Barry tuned his attention back to the radio interview.

"-that's where Reverse Therapy is picked up, my life after becoming loved again."

"So, Richie," the host asked. "How's it like being back in LA?"

"Weird, like everyone here is so friendly," his brother laughed. "Because living in New York for three years will make you lose faith in humanity,"

"You're always welcome to move back here," the host joked. "Stay at my place if you want,"

"Dude, are you hitting on me?" Richie laughed again. "You better be hoping a certain someone of mine isn't listening in,"

"I completely forgot you are off the market," the host commented. "How long are you staying?"

"A few weeks at the LA Inn," Richie replied. "Listeners, please don't stalk me for attention. Just tweet at me with a meme and I'll most likely respond,"

Barry listened to the back and forth between Richie and the host as he drove as fast as he could to the LA Inn. He arrived about thirty minutes after his radio interview ended, meaning he could be in his room by now. 

Upon arrival, Barry instinctively grabbed his gun from the glove compartment and stepped out of his car which was parked a block away from the LA Inn. He put oh his cap and and entered the building through the side door. Keeping his head low, he made his way to the elevators. Barry managed to rush into one before the doors shut all the way. 

"Mr. Tozier," an elder woman in a uniform smiled. "How do you like here so far?"

It took Barry a moment to register she was talking to him, "Great."

"Ha," she looked at him. "A one word answer, that's new,"

"Must be my exhaustion catching up with me," Barry anxiously laughed, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Must be since you didn't hit floor number fourteen yet," she leaned over and pressed it for him. 

"Thank you,"

"No problem," 

The elevator stopped at the eleventh floor and the elder woman stepped off, and thankfully nobody else stepped in. Barry finally reached the fourteenth floor and began scanning the doors. This shouldn't that hard, but he still needed to be discreet. 

Each room he passed, he kept an ear out for voices with the rooms, hoping he'll pick up on his brother's voice. He walked past half a dozen rooms and each barely had no sound coming out of them. Barry was about to consider that the room were sound proof until he some voices down the hall. He made his way down to it and pressed his ear against the door. 

"For fuck's sake please change your clothes,"

"I'm already dressed," 

Barry recognized the second voice as Richie's. The longer he stood outside the door, the more he wanted to break it down. Everything he convinced himself he didn't have was on the other side of a door. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

**RICHIE**

Three knocks sounded off at the door. 

"Did you order something?" Eddie asked in a hushed tone, not wanting whoever is on the other side to hear him.

"We're going out for dinner, why would I do that?" Richie rolled his eyes.

Whoever it was knocked again.

"Well, answer it!" Eddie snapped.

"Okay, okay," Richie took two wide and swung the door open. "We didn't order anything..."

Richie's voice got trapped in his throat as he set eyes on who was knocking; his fucking doppelganger. More specifically, man who could be his twin brother that died at fifteen if he had stayed alive. The more Richie looked at this man, he knew it was his brother. Maybe this death was another trick by Pennywise. 

"My name is-"

"Barry," Richie cut his brother off. 

"Hey," Barry waved awkwardly. 

"Are you real?" Richie blurted out. He reached over and tried to poke him, Barry blocked him. 

"Yeah," Barry stared at him from beneath his baseball cap. His eyes were too tense for Richie's liking.

"Rich, who is it?" Eddie peeked from beside Richie. "Holy fucking shit!"

"Can I come in?" Barry asked, his voice was hushed. 

"Yeah, yeah," Richie and Eddie fumbled over each other as they stepped back. 

Richie watched as the brother he believed was dead for almost his entire life stand in his hotel room struggle finding words to speak. "I, uh, I-"

"You aren't dead," Richie said bluntly.

"No, I'm not?" Barry brows knitted together in confusion. "Did someone say I was dead?"

"Mom and Dad," Richie replied carefully. "They said you were dead,"

"Why would they lie and say I was dead?" Barry managed to look even more confused than before. "They sent me away,"

"Why are you asking me?" Richie shot out defensively. "They're your parents, too!"

"Take it easy on him, Richie," Eddie sighed.

"Eddie, this is insane! My dead twin brother who I thought died isn't dead and it turns out my parents are psychopathic liars." Richie wildly gestured at Barry who visibly squirmed. 

"Excuse us, Barry,"

Richie felt Eddie tug on his arm and lead him a few feet away, and whispered. "This is freaking me out too, but you need to take this slow,"

"How?" Richie whispered. "My not dead brother is right here! I feel like I'm losing my shit,"

"Do you think this is a trick? Is It still alive?" Eddie's brown eyes searched Richie's blue ones for an answer.

"Pennywise is dead, babe." Richie looked over to where Barry was standing silently by the door. "That is my brother. I know it,"

"This, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here," Barry spoke out. "I'll leave."

"No, Barry," Richie shook his head. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're alive, but I'm just surprised. You have to understand I thought you were dead since I was fifteen,"

"This is hard for me too, man," Barry looked up from where he was staring daggers into the carpeted floor. "I just found you,"

"Why'd you wait so long to find Richie?" Eddie asked him. 

"I didn't remember I had brother until an hour ago. I heard his name on the radio and suddenly I'm remembering things and then here I am wanting to meet him," Barry breathed out. "Look, I know how it sounds, but it's the truth,"

"I believe you," Richie assured him.

Barry's eyes were a lot less tense than they were moments ago, "You do?"

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "It's Derry. It does things to you,"

Barry looked over to Eddie, his eyes zeroing onto his chest. Richie followed his brother's line of sight and he froze. Right there in the center of the love of his life's chest was a small unmistakable red dot.

"GET DOWN!" Barry shouted as he tackled Eddie to the ground.

Just as they hit the ground a bullet flew through their open window hit the vase right where Eddie was just standing.

"Eddie!" Richie called out as he rushed to his side.

"Stay down," Barry hissed.

Richie watched his brother pull a gun from beneath his pant leg, attach a silencer, and line himself along the window frame. Then Barry pulled the trigger of his gun as he swiftly passed the open window. Barry took a quick glance at whoever he shot at and tucked his gun into the waistline of his pants. "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"Can't believe I was almost assassinated," Eddie said to no one in particular. 

Barry's face hardened as he stared out the window, "The Chechens..."

"The who now?" Richie looked at his twin.

"Who was it?" Barry was shouting at Eddie now. "Who was it?"

"Woah there, asshole," Richie held Eddie close. "Calm the fuck down. Who was what?"

The man in front of Richie wasn’t the timid nervous man he was less than an hour ago. He was more of caged animal pacing back and forth, reading to pounce at Eddie any second to tear out his jugular. Richie was torn between staying by Eddie’s side and rushing over to his younger brother to comfort him. Barry was never one for violence, Richie knew that better than anyone, yet he just effortless killed a man.

Richie that thought out of his head, because he didn't just kill a man. Barry killed who was trying to kill Eddie. 

As much as he's grateful, something happened to his brother. Richie needed to figure out what is was. 

"What are you fucking talking about?" Eddie was shouting in return, getting back to his feet. "Why do you have a gun?" 

"There’s no time for your questions," Barry shot back. "The Chechens could have called reinforcements by now. I need to know what you did-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Richie directed at Barry. "He was almost assassinated and you’re asking what he did?" 

"The Chechens come after people who hurt their own," Barry explained. "And they were targeting him,"

"Again, what is a Chechen?" Richie urged.

"That," Barry pointed out the window. "That is a Chechen,"

Eddie and Richie shuffled over to the window, and a few buildings over was a man with his body draping over the edge of a rooftop. Very much dead. 

"Chechens are a gang here in LA-"

"How about you calm the fuck down, Barry? Eddie did not associate himself with a gang for him to be targeted," Richie placed himself between Eddie and his brother, hoping to direct Barry’s anger at himself. 

"Where's the body? You can tell me, I'll take care of it," Barry didn’t break eye contact with Eddie, ignoring Richie altogether. "Just tell me where you left the body,"

"There's no fucking body because I didn't fucking kill anyone!" Eddie replied. 

Barry pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. "This is my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. This is my fault," 

"Barry, this wasn’t..." Richie found himself unable to reassure his brother that this wasn’t his fault. Richie didn’t know Barry anymore.. Did even know him at all? What he did know was Barry knew his way around a gun and Richie was sure in a lot more ways than one. Maybe he was the one associated with the Chechens or a rival gang. 

"Listen-" Whatever Barry was about to tell them was cut off by his phone going off. Barry raised the phone to his ear "Hank,"

Couldn't pick up on what this Hank was saying, but whatever it was starting to get Barry angry again. Richie began to wonder if all the emotions his brother knew was either being anxious or angry.

"I know, Hank! Do you want to know how I know?" Barry spat. "Because I’m the one who-"

Barry looked up at Richie, then lowered his voice. "I took your guy out.." 

Richie didn’t know what was going on.. He didn’t even understand why he was still standing in this room where Eddie almost got killed. They should've been on a flight to New York by now.

"I don't care what you think, put a stop to this or your men will have to get through me. Again," Barry gritted through his teeth. "Hank, I fucking swear-"

Barry paused, intently listening to the man on the other side of the phone call. Richie looked over at Eddie who shrugged. 

"Tell me, then! Tell me why!" Barry’s jaw locked as he listened. Barry shot his attention over to Eddie, "I don't care. Keep in mind what I said, Hank. I’ll kill every last one of your men if you step near Eddie Kaspbrak," 

Barry ended the call, "We need to go. It isn't safe here,"

"You know the Chechens personally, don't you," Eddie looked pointedly at Barry. It wasn't a question either, it didn't need to be. 

"So do you apparently," Barry retorted. "We have to go-"

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

Barry looked at Richie then to Eddie. The man looked conflicted. "Myra,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Eddie put his hands up with distress. "What about her? How do you know about her? Who were you talking to that told you about her?"

"Easy, Eds, breathe," Richie cupped his face. Richie, then faced Barry, "Explain,"

"Myra, she's a Chechen," Barry told them. 

"Holy fucking shit!" Eddie shouted with disbelief. "I married a woman in a gang,"

"She's a lot fucking worse than I initially thought," Richie breathed out with nervous laughter. 

"She," Barry continued awkwardly pointing at their rings. "Found out about the engagement and started hit on you, Eddie. But like I told Hank, nothing will happen to you two on my watch. We need to leave fast,"

"Barry, there are so many questions that answers," Richie said as he and Eddie followed Barry out of the room. "Like, for instance, why are you so comfortable with murder? Or almost murder? You saved Eddie and I am so grateful, but how the fuck were you so quick to act? You still didn't answer why you have a fucking gun on you, and hey, you're totally invited to my wedding, dude. Unless you're homophobic because-"

"Shut up, Richie," Eddie jabbed him with his elbow. 

"I'll answer what I can as soon as we're far from here," Barry opened the emergency exit stairwell triggering an alarm. "For now, let's see how fast you can run,"

Running down a flight of stairs was never hard work, but catching up with Barry was another story. The man skipped flights of stairs like it was nothing, and Eddie was a runner with faux asthma and he was doing pretty well. Richie, well, he was surprised his heart didn't stop by the end of it. 

"My car," Barry gestured for them to follow him. 

"How are you not of of breath?" Richie panted pathetically, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

"Just follow him, Rich," Eddie pulled Richie by the arm to help him move faster. 

"Do you have anyone in LA you can stay with? Someone low profile?" Barry asked as he started the ignition.

"Depends are the Chechens going to shoot at me through their windows?" Eddie remarked.

"I already told you-"

"I know what you said, Barry," Eddie cut him off. "My issue is with what you aren't saying,"

"Tell em', baby!" Richie, despite this entire situation, cheered on his fiance. 

"For fuck's sake, Richie, please be serious," Eddie pleaded. 

"Eddie's right, Barry," Richie said after a pregnant pause. "When did the old version of you end and this version of you begin?"

Richie noticed Barry's knuckles whiten from his grip on the steering wheel, "Afghanistan,"

"You were enlisted?" Richie's brows shot up, that would explain his familiarity with weapons. He looked over to Eddie who looked like he was piecing the same two pieces together. 

"Yes," Barry kept his eyes straight. "I served two tours,"

"Barry, why did you bring a gun when you were trying to unite with me?" Richie was surprised at how serious the tone of his voice came out.

"I, I need it," Barry's voice, for the first time tonight sounded unsure and broken. "I need to carry it, just in case,"

Richie was going to push for more answers, but Eddie placed a hand on his and mouthed 'PTSD.' 

"That's all I can tell you for now," Barry's voice went back to the way it was before. "Now, do you know anybody low profile?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this is going so I'll take suggestions if you have them..   
> I hope you liked this!


End file.
